userfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:AStranger195
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User Wiki page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 03:39, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Going to Microsoft Flight Wikia Please go to http://microsoft-flight.wikia.com/wiki/Microsoft_Flight_Wikia and edit. I like to have more people there. Please. :) :I'm not interested in Microsoft Flight, sorry. --'AStranger195' ( ) (guestbook) 11:21, July 20, 2015 (UTC) 'You' # Are you interested in Wii Miis?? # Can everyone make a user page here of a user like Angela? You allowed make user page for pages? PhilippL 11:24, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :#No, I'm not. I don't even own an expensive Wii/Wii U or a Nintendo DS/2DS/3DS! --'AStranger195' ( ) (guestbook) 11:26, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :#Yes, everyone can make a user page here of a user, like Angela. --'AStranger195' ( ) (guestbook) 11:26, July 20, 2015 (UTC) ::????Philippines???? PhilippL 11:27, July 20, 2015 (UTC) ::: Yes, I live in the Philippines. Also, your signature/s make a line break, can you change that by changing the 's to 's? to --'AStranger195' ( ) (guestbook) 11:31, July 20, 2015 (UTC) How you I WAS BORN IN???? HOW DID DO YOU DID? :Can you rephrase that question? I can't understand it. --'AStranger195' ( ) (guestbook) 11:42, July 20, 2015 (UTC) ARE YOU A PROGRAMMER???? :No. --'AStranger195' ( ) (guestbook) 11:42, July 20, 2015 (UTC) AHH!!!!!! Why is there no admin on this wiki??????????????????????????????????????????????????????? :The founder, Super Mario Bros., did not do even a single edit on this wikia. --'AStranger195' ( ) (guestbook) 11:42, July 20, 2015 (UTC) PhilippL - -- Listen, stop spamming my talk page, and, stop expecting me to quickly reply immediately! --'AStranger195' ( ) (guestbook) 11:42, July 20, 2015 (UTC) ???? I wish Question Can you still go to Test Wiki4 Wiki? Please don't be angry. Sorry. :) PhilippL - 12:19, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :I can, but I can't edit there. --'AStranger195' ( ) (guestbook) 12:25, July 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Why do you say "but I can't edit there"? What do you see when you go to this wiki? User Pages I am adding some users here. But what can I do if a user has really no information about himself? Like this user: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Deadcoder Or this user: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:RansomTime --- He has only a picture of a printer but no info about himself. What do you if that happens? PhilippL (Talk) :Check if s/he has a profile on his/her favorite wikia. In Deadcoder's case, check his profile on Code Lyoko Wiki. On RansomTime's CC profile, it has been edited, so that's what you add, the picture of THE VERY GLORIOUS PRINTER. --'AStranger195' ( ) (guestbook) 12:11, July 23, 2015 (UTC)